


Sweetheart, mine

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Immortality, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Wincest Love Week, fanart by the amazing petite madame. <a href="http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/139241170026/thanks-for-the-present-sammy-happy-early">Find it here on her Tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweetheart, mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> Written for the Wincest Love Week, fanart by the amazing petite madame. [Find it here on her Tumblr.](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/139241170026/thanks-for-the-present-sammy-happy-early)

  


“You gotta let me, Sam.“

Dean fists Sam’s shirt so hard the veins in his arms pop out and the cotton gives a tearing sound. His eyes are wild and pleading. A whole different kind of animal.

“You _made_ us this way.”

He shakes Sam to emphasize his words and Sam goes with it, body limb, impassionate. The fight has left his body the moment his brother agreed to the spell that would save him from his deal. He wishes he could have spared him this hell as well.

“I need to keep it safe. Sam. Sammy. You gotta understand. I can’t let it rot.”

Sam could stop him. They’re both strong. Stronger than _before_.

He’s still bigger. Dean still loves him. But he does not fight. Just nods. Dean gave his life to him. Sacrificed everything a man can give. Never asked for anything. Anything but this. He nods.

“Thank you, little brother. Thank you.”

Plush lips press against his, a simple kiss. Dry and chaste. It’s still as perfect as all the others.

Kiss to the corner of his mouth. The lips wander down and down. A playful bite to the jaw, foretaste of what is to come. Teeth scrape over the sensitive skin of his throat before they close around the prominent line of his collarbone. Goosebumps rise all over his skin and he shudders in anticipation. The breath catches in his throat. His muscles are tense all over.

It hurts. They’re immortal but the pain remains the same. It’s agony.

It’s the hell Dean was willing to go to for him.

He can’t help the screams. They spill from him, wretched and ear-splitting. But he stays where he is. He lets Dean’s teeth rip him open wide, his mouth a crimson wound. Sam’s chest wears a toothy smile. Wide open, white gleaming ribs and inside, red wet heat.

If he looked down he would see his own heart beating. It needs to be replaced anyway someday, would rot in this body with its stolen years. This way, Dean can keep it.

It was his all along.

The whole thing is over quicker than he thought it would be. It feels as if a hundred years went by. Sam sags against the sturdy form of his brother and is relieved when a strong arm winds around his back. Dean grabs his hand as they both look down.

On the table lies a heart. Still. Blood smeared all over it but otherwise untainted. It’s –

“Beautiful. Thank you, Sammy. I love it.”

 


End file.
